1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dolly apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door dolly apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the manipulation of a door member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolly structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,906; 5,028,062; 4,277,075; and 4,178,006.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a dolly structure arranged for the particular and specialized accommodation of a door member to permit ease of manipulation of a door member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.